


Kiss Me

by where_you_go



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Car Accident mention, Crop Top, Cuddling, Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hickies, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Polyamory, Reggie in a skirt, Religion, Saved By The Power Of Love, Trans Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Trapped, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, head injury mention, religious trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_you_go/pseuds/where_you_go
Summary: Short fills for kissing prompts from tumblr! Each chapter is titled with the prompt, pairing, and any specific content warnings.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 165





	1. Luke/Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [merihn](merihn.tumblr.com) asked: #57 Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths. Luke/Reggie. ❤❤❤
> 
> Chapter specific content warnings: making out, some light grinding

Reggie had kissed plenty of people before. He could admit that he was a bit of a flirt, but he couldn’t help himself around pretty people. He just liked to make people feel good, whether that was with a compliment or a kiss, he was happy to oblige. 

But Luke…Luke was different. 

Kissing Luke wasn’t like kissing anyone else. He kissed liked he did everything else in his life — with single-minded focus and laser-like intensity. The passion stole the air from Reggie’s lungs, left him gasping for breath but begging for more. 

How he had gone seventeen years without kissing Luke was a mystery to him, because he wasn’t sure how he was going to survive if Luke decided he didn’t want to kiss him again. Not to sound dramatic, but he’d probably just lay down on the ground and never move again, his will to live having been left in Luke’s mouth.

Okay, maybe that was a little dramatic, but who could blame him?

Luke’s fingers slipped up Reggie’s neck, weaving into the fine hair at the back of his neck and tugging lightly. This caused Reggie’s head to angle further backwards against the back of the couch and Luke leaned in, absolutely devouring his mouth. The motion caused Luke’s hips to grind against Reggie’s abdomen and everything about it was more than Reggie could handle, it was too hot, he was going to die.

“Oh my god, are you trying to kill me?” Reggie groaned into Luke’s mouth, and he could feel the way his lips curled up into a smirk. Smug bastard. 

Luke pulled back, but only a fraction of a fraction of an inch, enough that they were only not kissing by the most technical of definitions and murmured, “You like it.”

“I love you.”

Luke froze. “What?”

“I—I mean, I love — uh — it, yeah that’s what I meant! I love, you know the kissing and how it’s you and everything — and oh my god, please ignore everything I’ve ever said,” Reggie buried his face in his hands and prayed for the ground to swallow him whole. 

Calloused fingers pried at the edges of Reggie’s hands, peeling them away from his face until Reggie couldn’t hide anymore, but he still refused to make eye contact with Luke. He stared resolutely at the loose thread that was hanging from the collar of Luke’s worn out shirt, feeling the heat of a blush creep up his neck and spread across his face. He knew Luke would be kind letting him down but he still didn’t need to see the pity on his face.

“Reg?” Luke said softly, trying to duck his head to look in his face, but Reggie could be stubborn too. “C’mon Reggie, look at me? I’m not mad, I was just surprised.”

Luke ran his hands up Reggie’s arms and over his shoulders, until he could press his thumbs over the sensitive spot behind Reggie’s ears. Reggie shivered and gasped. Sensing his advantage, Luke ducked down again and pressed a kiss on Reggie’s open mouth. 

“I love you too, Reggie, I have for a while and I’ve just been waiting for you to catch up,” Luke whispered, and Reggie could taste his words as he said them, they were so close.

“Oh.”

Luke smiled, a genuine happy grin that lit up his whole face. “Tell me you love me again, yeah?”

Reggie grinned back. Yeah, he could do that.


	2. Alex/Willie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Heyyy can I have number 52 Accidentally Witnessed kiss for Willie/Alex
> 
> Chapter specific content warnings: accidental voyeurism, losing control of one's body/ability to move

The last time Willie had been in a high school was nearly four decades ago and he was alive. Also he had been sneaking out, not in. Granted it was much easier to get around any sort of security measures when he could literally walk through walls, but it was the principle of the matter.

And anyways, he’d been walking on eggshells for months, just waiting for the other shoe to drop after Julie had snatched her band out of Caleb’s grasp and saved them from being blinked out of existence. It felt like everyone at the Hollywood Ghost Club had been holding their breaths only for what? A big fat _nothing_ , that’s what. No one had even seen Caleb for months, let alone been subject to his temper tantrums.

So a small amount of ghostly B&E felt like just the right amount of rule-breaking that he needed to release some tension. He wasn’t even planning on skating around (too much), he really just wanted to see his (maybe?) boyfriend.

Willie spotted Alex’s blonde hair through a window in a door that looked like it led to a music room of some sort. The door suddenly opened and a dozen teenage lifers started streaming out, paying him no mind as they walked straight through him.

“Hey, watch where you’re walking!” he called after them. He knew they couldn’t hear him, but he could see Alex rolling his eyes and trying (but failing) to hide a grin at his antics and that made his dead heart flutter. 

“Hey there, hot dog,” Willie said, sauntering over to where Julie and her phantoms were clustered around the piano, “Hi Julie, you look radiant. How’s it going, hot dog’s other friends?”

He knew Luke and Reggie’s names but the affronted look on Luke’s face and the confused one on Reggie’s were too hilarious to miss out on.

“Hi Willie, these guys were just leaving,” Alex said in a rush.

Julie giggled, but stood and gathered the sheet music from the piano stand, “Sure we were, Alex. Don’t get so caught up making out with your boyfriend that you forget about band practice again!”

Alex’s face turned firetruck red and he spluttered incoherently as Julie dragged Luke and Reggie out of the room. 

Willie hopped up on the piano in front of Alex and waited for him to collect himself, but internally his heart was soaring hearing Alex’s closest friends refer to him as Alex’s _boyfriend_. Did Alex call him that when he wasn’t there? Did that mean they approved?

They should probably talk about this, but Alex’s blush was really cute and Willie figured that talking could wait until after he’d been thoroughly kissed. To that end, he snagged the collar of Alex’s jean jacket to reel him into the gap between Willie’s legs.

“Hi,” Willie said, dropping a small kiss on Alex’s nose.

“Hi back,” Alex replied, scrunching up his nose. “I missed you.”

Willie leaned his forehead to rest on Alex’s. “I know. I’m here now, though, and I really want to kiss you, is that okay?”

Alex swallowed hard. “Yeah, yes, we should definitely do that, like right now is good with me, if you wanted to like—”

Willie cut him off by pressing their lips together, but he couldn’t help but smile against Alex’s still moving lips, because he was just _too cute_ sometimes. 

Alex quickly got with the program, mouth going soft and pliable with a small breathy noise. He braced his hands against the piano on either side of Willie’s thighs in order to push himself further into Willie’s space. Willie hooked his ankles behind Alex’s back and threaded his hands into his hair, as if he could hold on tight enough that Alex would never leave his embrace.

Time slipped by as Willie let himself get lost in the pressure of Alex’s mouth, the slick movements of his tongue, the burning warmth of his hands on his back. He could spend the rest of his afterlife doing nothing but this and he’d be happier than he’d ever been before.

A loud screeching noise caused them to jump and break apart, but when Willie looked over, it was just a student dragging a chair through the door of the music room. When the student looked around, his eyes passed right over them without stopping and Willie felt silly for the way his heart rate had picked up at the idea of getting caught. 

Alex gave a small laugh at himself for jumping, saying, “Oh that’s just Julie’s friend, Nick. He’s a lifer, he can’t see us.” Then he looked up and saw the clock and cursed, “I’m late for practice, the guys are gonna give me so much shit for doing this again.”

“Do I distract you, hot dog?” 

“Constantly,” Alex grinned, biting his lip. “But I really have to go. Do you know when I’ll be able to see you again?”

“Soon,” Willie promised. He’d probably be able to sneak away again later this week if Caleb kept up his disappearing act. 

Alex popped up on his toes to quickly placed one last quick kiss on Willie’s lips before stepping back to poof away. Willie laid back on the top of the piano and sighed dreamily. He knew it was too soon, but he knew himself and he knew he was falling in love with Alex. He was pretty sure Alex was feeling something similar, but he didn’t want to send him into an anxiety spiral, so he was gonna let Alex be the first to say something. Willie bit his lip; that was going to be such a good moment, he couldn’t wait.

“Tsk, tsk, William,” an unfamiliar voice with a far too familiar tone startled Willie out of his blissful contemplation. He sprang up and off the piano, freezing at the sight of the teenage lifer sitting in a chair with his legs crossed, staring straight at him. The lifer’s eyes flashed a brilliant purple and Willie felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. 

_Caleb._

He’d been hiding inside one of Julie’s friends for months, waiting for a moment of weakness to strike. Willie had grown complacent and walked straight into his trap. Now he’d put the whole band — his friends — _Alex_ — in danger. He tried to poof away to warn them, but he couldn’t move at all, stuck in place by some sort of powerful magic.

“I expected more of you,” Caleb-in-a-lifer suit said, sauntering over to where Willie stood, stiff and terrified. “I thought you knew which side you were on.”

Caleb leaned in, whispering, “I’ll tell Alex you said hi.” 

And then Willie was falling, disappearing into oblivion, dark laughter ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a [part two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835535/chapters/70727844)!


	3. Alex/Willie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: For Willex how about number 71, A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss
> 
> This follows immediately from [chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835535/chapters/70727607)!
> 
> Chapter specific content warnings: being trapped/banished, mentions of car accidents, mentions of head injuries, canonical character death

Time had no meaning in oblivion.

Willie had never been here before. He’d become a ghost nearly instantly after his unfortunate tangle with the front end of a Subaru, just picked up his board and his cracked helmet and kept on skating, leaving his broken skull behind on the pavement and never looking back.

Other ghosts had talked about this place before. Candace had said she’d floated in a watery sea of gray for what felt like a month, but actually turned out to be thirty-six hours before she came back in the middle of her husband confessing to the cops to murdering her. Andrew said he stared into a black sun for five minutes and then blinked back into ghostly existence three decades later at his daughter’s wedding. Reggie had told him about the hour of crying in a dark room that was actually twenty-five years.

All that to say, really, that Willie didn’t know how long he’d been here. He felt like he was laying on something moving, like a piece of driftwood in the ocean, but he couldn’t get up to look. He couldn’t move at all. He just laid there, feeling the rhythmic bobbing underneath him and wondered how much time had passed in the world.

What year would it be when he finally broke free? Would Caleb still own his soul? Would Alex remember him?

Would Alex still exist or would he have crossed over while Willie was stuck in this dark world?

Or — and Willie hated himself for even thinking this — would Caleb win, destroying the boys’ very souls and forcing Willie to exist in a world where he could do nothing but blame himself for eternity?

Not much else to do in oblivion other than think, even when he didn’t want to.

There was a sharp pain in the side of his head — the same spot that had hit the pavement when he’d died. The pain came again, but stronger, and this time it didn’t fade. Willie squeezed his eyes shut and his hands clutching at the sides of his head as the pain spread, unyielding, through his head and down his neck, until his whole body was a single throb of searing red hot pain. He curled into the fetal position and he wanted to cry or scream or something but it took everything he had just to remember to breathe.

As suddenly as it started, the pain vanished and there was a bright light shining directly into Willie’s eyes from — was he on a stage? What?

And then, the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen: Alex scrambling over his drum kit, falling on his knees in front of him, yelling out, “Willie!”

Somewhere in the distance he vaguely heard Luke, Julie, and Reggie’s familiar voices making similar vocalizations of surprise, but Willie only had eyes for the gorgeous man in front of him. Alex’s hands were shaking as he reached out to gently cup Willie’s face, like he was afraid to hurt him — or worse, that he’d pass right through him. Willie reached up to place his hands over Alex’s, holding him in place, as he whispered hoarsely, “Hey, hot dog. Long time no see.”

Alex laughed wetly, tears running freely down his face, and he leaned down to kiss him and it was the softest, most perfect kiss they’d ever shared — just a light brushing of lips, but it felt like coming home.

“I love you,” Alex whispered and something that Willie hadn’t even known was broken started to heal up in the middle of his chest, filling him with hope.

“I love you too, Alex,” he said before surging up to kiss him with every ounce of strength he still possessed in his body, desperate to never let him go again.


	4. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [merihn](merihn.tumblr.com) asked: #62 Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up. Luke/Julie/Reggie.
> 
> Chapter specific content warnings: naked cuddling

Luke was having a wonderful dream. There wasn’t really much going on, no running around being chased by giant sentient hot dogs (that had been a weird night) or going to school naked. He was just…floating, peacefully.

He was warm, surrounded by a gentle soft heat that felt like the universe was giving him the best hug. He’d never slept so well before and he never wanted to leave.

Distantly, he could hear the voice of an angel calling out to him, saying, “Luke, sweetheart, it’s time to get up.”

He didn’t want to get up, no matter how beautiful his name sounded in that angel’s voice.

“Luke,” his angel called again, this time much closer, and he felt soft lips pressing gently against his forehead, then brushing over his nose, and finally lingering on his lips. He must’ve made some sort of noise, because his angel giggled and whispered, “If you get up, you can have more kisses.”

“Hmmm, dun wanna,” Luke slurred out, burrowing his face deeper into the warmth of the comforter surrounding him. “Juuuuuuuulie, come back to bed.”

His angel laughed again and lightly scratched her nails through his hair and oh, that felt nice. What was even nicer was when she stretched out on top of him, lying with her full body weight on him, and pressed another kiss to his cheek and then his mouth. He was just drifting off again when she whispered in his ear, “If you don’t get up, Reggie’s going to come in here and jump on you.”

“Mmrph?” was the only noise Luke was able to make before the door to their bedroom was flung open and Luke was being forcefully shoved out of his peaceful sleep by someone flinging themself onto the bed, bouncing all three of them in the air and causing them to land in a tangled heap.

Luke was sure he had a dazed look on his face and Julie was laughing so hard she was snorting and Reggie just looked so smug. So Luke kissed him, because what else was he honestly supposed to do with him?

He grabbed Reggie with one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his waist, using what little leverage he had to roll Reggie underneath him, all the while keeping his mouth firmly planted on his boyfriend’s lips. He flailed out a hand and was able to hook it around Julie’s waist to drag her into the snuggle pile with them. Luke wiggled around until he was comfy, settled on top of his two favorite people, warm and content and _not waking up, dammit_.

He felt movement underneath him and he cracked an eye open to see Julie press a gentle kiss to Reggie’s cheek and snuggle further into their sides. 

Reggie grinned cheekily and said, “You know, as much as I love cuddling with you two, I can’t wait to see what Ray is going to say when he gets over here and finds Luke laying naked on top of his daughter.”

“ _What?_ ”

And then the doorbell rang.


	5. Alex/Willie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: #69 Following The Kiss With A Series Of Kisses Down The Neck for Willex
> 
> Chapter specific content warnings: underage drinking, homophobia mention, making out in front of other people

Sometimes Alex wondered why they even bothered going out to parties when it inevitably just turned into his same group of friends hanging out in an empty room getting tipsy on whatever alcohol they had at hand and playing the same dumb games.

It was probably so that they could steal other people’s alcohol and not have to pay for it. Also why would he hang out with the assholes from his freshman composition seminar when he could be with his friends instead?

So this is how they spent their Saturday nights: drinking other people’s alcohol and playing Truth or Dare, like they didn’t already know way too much about each other already.

Luckily for Alex, he always won Truth or Dare. _Always._ His friends might say that there was “no such thing as winning Truth or Dare” but actually they were just big whiny babies who didn’t want to admit that they lost.

The trick was biding your time and waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

Although, the dumb smug grin that Luke was trying and failing to hide behind Julie’s shoulder was making him a little more antsy than usual. Luke never had good truths or dares, so whatever he’d come up with was likely to be 1000% stupider than usual. 

Which was why, of course, the universe decided that the damn bottle had to land on Alex when it was Luke’s turn to spin.

Luke whooped and Alex groaned, leaning into Willie’s side like that might protect him from his friend’s hare-brained scheme, but his boyfriend did nothing except giggle tipsily. What utter betrayal.

Alex didn’t even let Luke ask the question, he just sighed and said, “Gimme the fucking dare, Patterson, I can tell you think you have a good one.”

“My dares are great, thank you so much,” Luke huffed and Julie patted his hand like the child that he was. “Anyway, Alexander Mercer, I dare you to let Willie give you a hickie that’s high enough that you won’t be able to hide it under a collar!”

Everyone in the circle cheered and damn, that actually was a good dare, not that Alex would say that to Luke.

“Dammit, Luke, you know I’m supposed to have dinner with my parents tomorrow!” 

“That’s exactly my point!” Had Julie not been resting on his knee, Alex is sure that Luke would be on his feet, jabbing his finger to emphasize his point. “Your parents suck, man, and every other week you have to sit through a dinner where they try and shove more church girls down your throat and hear them say stupid homophobic shit and just this once you should be able to shove the fact that you have a smoking hot boyfriend right back in their stupid faces!”

The group was wide eyed and silent at the end of Luke’s rant.

But also…he had a point. This would piss off his parents and for once, he’d get to see them be flustered and uncomfortable at Sunday dinner. 

Willie turned around to face him, one eyebrow quirked up and a small smile dancing on his lips, and asked, “What do you say, hot dog? Wanna give them something to talk about?”

And Alex could admit that he wasn’t a strong enough man to resist his, well, _smoking hot boyfriend_ offering to make out with him. He hooked a hand around the back of Willie’s head and yanked him into a kiss, ignoring the hollering of his drunk friends in the background.

He focused instead on the familiar feel of Willie’s lips moving against his, the gentle pressure and lingering taste of alcohol from whatever concoction was in his plastic cup. Kissing Willie was easily one of Alex’s favorite activities and he was happy to get lost in the slick slide of their tongues.

Until Flynn decided they’d been waiting long enough and called out, “C’mon boys, the dare was about hickies so get to it! Show us the action, chop chop!”

“Rude,” Alex murmured without breaking the kiss, but he could feel Willie’s mouth curving up into a smile.

“I dunno,” Willie said quietly, bringing one hand up to tangle in Alex’s hair, “I think your friend has a good idea.” Then he tugged gently on Alex’s hair to tilt his head to one side and started pressing open-mouthed kisses along Alex’s jaw.

Alex was far too tipsy for this, he thought distantly. He should care more that his whole friend group was essentially watching him make out with his boyfriend — but then again, Reggie had literally walked in on them with their hands down each other’s pants last week, so comparatively this wasn’t so bad. And they had dared him to do it too, creepers. 

Willie licked a stripe over the pulse point just below Alex’s jaw, before fitting his teeth into a groove of the muscle and biting down with just enough force to make every thought in his head dissipate into thin air. Willie sucked on the skin of his neck and Alex had to grab at Willie’s hair to keep himself sitting upright. 

Every motion of his mouth sent a shower of heat and lust through Alex’s body, as he alternated between worrying the skin between his teeth and forcefully sucking on it. Aliens living on Mars were going to be able to see this hickie when Willie was done with it and Alex could not have cared less. This was the best dare _ever_. 

Finally, Willie pressed a soft kiss to the abused area of Alex’s neck before sitting back. Alex had to blink several times before he felt like his head was clear enough to focus on anything other than the thought of his boyfriend’s mouth leaving hickies on other parts of him, but looking around the circle at the number of his friends who also looked dazed and flushed, he felt totally vindicated.

Even _Carrie Wilson_ looked slightly flustered. He should take a snapchat to commemorate the occasion.

“Well?” Willie asked, holding his hands up to display the hickie as if it was a work of art for the whole group to inspect. “Do you think that’ll be good enough for Alex’s parents?”

“Oh yeah, they’re gonna be so mad, in that weird uptight way of theirs,” Reggie smiled and offered Willie a fist bump, like watching one friend get a hickie was a normal occurrence. Not that this group was anywhere even approaching normal, but still. 

“Sweet!”

Luke hadn’t said anything, but Alex had noticed that he’d pulled Julie into his lap and had his arms tightly wound around her. Ha, take that Lucas, it was his own fault that he was turned on and couldn’t do anything about it now.

“Alright, fine, that was a decent dare, I suppose,” Alex rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop himself from running his fingers lightly over the bruised area on his neck. It twinged, but in a good way. Willie’s eyes watched the movement of his hand and Alex saw him shiver just a tiny bit. 

Alex bit his lip. He’d have to kick Reggie out of the apartment tonight, because he had _plans_ and those did not need an audience.

But first, he was going to win this game. Alex grinned as he reached out to grab the bottle. Now it was his turn and revenge was going to be extremely sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a [part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835535/chapters/70728666)!


	6. Luke/Julie/Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [merihn](merihn.tumblr.com) asked: #21 kiss on a dare. Luke/Julie/Reggie 😁
> 
> This follows directly from [chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835535/chapters/70728333)!
> 
> Chapter specific content warnings: underage drinking, misunderstandings, embarrassment, grinding, polyamory negotiations, implied threesome

Luke was getting a little nervous. He knew Alex was planning some sort of payback for his earlier dare, but the wait was killing Luke. Alex was practically _lounging_ on the other side of their circle of friends, his head angled to show off the hickie that Willie had put there not half and hour ago. Luke had almost regretted that dare as he had sat there and watched that unfortunately extremely hot display of physical affection. It was just supposed to be about pissing off Alex’s parents but he hadn’t anticipated the side effects.

The only saving grace was that Julie seemed to have been just as affected, if the way she had squirmed in his lap, grinding against his packer and causing Luke to choke on his own spit, was any indication.

He praised every deity he’d ever heard of that he’d somehow met this amazing girl and convinced her to love him, despite his insane friends.

Like, for example, the insanity that was Carrie daring Reggie to swap his black skinny jeans for Flynn’s red leather miniskirt, which was just. 

Not fair. 

Not when Luke’s head was already swimming from the combination of cheap alcohol and having Julie’s warm body tucked in his lap. Reggie walked out of the bathroom with significantly more swagger than anyone anticipated, showing off his toned legs that seemed to go on for miles and Luke thought he might pass out.

Luke’s arms were probably too tight around Julie’s middle but he’d heard the breathless noise she’d made when the bathroom door had opened. He knew that she knew that they both wanted Reggie, even if they’d only ever discussed the subject during late night talks, curled around each other in the dark but still feeling like there was something _missing_. And that something was now twirling around in a circle as everyone else whooped and hollered for him, demonstrating just how tight that skirt actually was.

Luke finally tore his eyes away from the sight of Reggie trying to figure out how to sit back down on the ground in a skirt that had been short on Flynn, let alone on him, only to see Alex practically staring him down with a wicked gleam in his eyes. _Shit_.

Reggie’s spin landed on Nick, who’s spin landed on Alex, who smirked and flicked the bottle with such pure oozing confidence that Luke wasn’t even surprised when it finally slowed to a stop pointing at him. 

“Wait a minute,” Reggie asked, confused, “It’s pointing at both Luke and Julie since they’re sitting on top of each other, so who gets the dare?”

Luke loved Julie, that was true, but he was absolutely about to throw her under this bus, except Carrie, of all people, got there first, “Sitting like that is their own fault, they should both have to do one.”

Alex’s evil smile widened. “Yes, that’s perfect. Julie, ladies first, truth or dare?”

And because Julie was a beautiful trusting soul who hadn’t seen the absolute mayhem that Alex could wreak with this stupid game, she said, “That’s fair. I pick truth!”

Even though it definitely _wasn’t_ fair and Luke had all of his worst fears confirmed when Alex asked, way too innocently, “Which person in this room would you and Luke invite for a threesome?”

Luke couldn’t see Julie’s face, but he could picture how her eyes had probably gone wide with surprise and how she probably had the cutest blush spreading across her cheeks right now. 

“Oh, well, uh, you see…” Her voice got high pitched on that last word, like she was going to try to lie, as if Julie wasn’t the absolute worst liar in the whole world and Luke just resigned himself to the inevitable awkwardness that was about to ensue. 

“Just tell them, babe,” he murmured in her ear, “It’ll be okay.” 

Julie relaxed against him and he hooked his chin over her shoulder, just as she answered, “Uh, well, Reggie, obviously.”

Every head in the room swiveled to look at Reggie, who’s mouth had dropped open in shock and was staring right back at them, and then everyone tried to speak all at once.

“What the—”

“ _Obviously???_ ”

“I am offended you didn’t pick me—”

“TMI you guys—”

“Called it—“

“Hold on, shut up, you guys!” Alex called over the clamor, waiting until everyone quieted down before continuing, “I’m not done. It’s Luke’s turn now.”

Luke gulped but Alex didn’t even offer him a choice, he just said, “Luke, I dare you to kiss Reggie.”

Luke could feel his face heating up, his mouth going dry, and his pulse skyrocketing. He abruptly felt more sober than he’d felt all night. _Oh god, oh god, oh god,_ this wasn’t how they’d planned this, Julie and him had been coming up with a strategy to woo Reggie the way he deserved and then maybe all three of them could do some hand holding and some kissing and even some other things, if everyone was comfortable with that —

Reggie made a choked off noise and for the first time Luke noticed that his face was as pale as a sheet and his eyes were shining with — were those tears? What?

“Fuck you, Alex,” Reggie jumped up from his seat, “I told you that in confidence. This is not a funny joke.” And then he stormed out of the room before anyone could respond. 

Everyone’s mouths were open, gaping in shock, but Julie was the first to respond, scrambling up out of Luke’s lap and calling after Reggie as she followed him out of the room. 

Luke felt dazed, unsure of what just happened, but before he could sit there looking dumb for too long, Carrie reached over and punched him in the arm, saying, “Go after them, you idiot!”

“Right! Right, I’ll just, uh, go then, bye!” 

Trying to find his way through an unfamiliar frat house in the middle of a party full of people he didn’t know or care to know, while tipsy and searching for two people who had a significant headstart on him was harder than Luke wanted to admit, but he finally stumbled out the back door just in time to watch Julie grab Reggie by the collar of his stupidly sexy leather jacket and drag him into a kiss.

And. Well. Luke would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreams like this before.

Reggie’s hands were flailing around like he didn’t know what to do with them, so Luke reached out and grabbed one, pulling it close and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Reggie startled at the contact and tried to jump back, but Julie and Luke held on tight, not letting him get far. Not letting him run away from them again.

“Luke! Shit! I mean, uh, Julie and I were just, uh—” Reggie’s voice was just as squeaky as Julie’s when he was trying to lie and it was something Luke loved about both of them.

“It’s ok, Reg, I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“He’s probably jealous,” Julie smirked, “That I got to kiss you first.”

Reggie gaped. “What? I mean — just, what?”

“We like you, Reggie,” Luke shrugged. “We both want you.”

“Not just for a threesome or whatever other dumb thing you’re convincing yourself of in your head there,” Julie added. 

“Yeah, we want you with us all the time. To kiss and hug and hold our hands and, well, basically be our boyfriend?” Luke scratched at the back of his head, suddenly shy.

“Oh,” Reggie whispered, like he’d had all the air abruptly stolen from his lungs. “Me? Really?”

Luke wanted to scream at anyone and everyone who’d ever made Reggie feel like he was _less than_ or unwanted or not good enough, because Luke couldn’t imagine not taking one look at him and loving him with his whole heart, but Julie cut off whatever rant was building in his chest and just said simply, “Of course, Reggie. We need you. Can’t you see that?”

It was the perfect thing to say, clearly, because Reggie’s face broke out into the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. Luke couldn’t stop himself from sweeping both Reggie and Julie into a bone-crushing hug, but he’d forgotten that they’d all probably had too much to drink earlier that night, so they stumbled and tripped and landed on the ground in a giggly heap.

“So, what do you think, Reg? Do you want to go on a date with us?” Julie asked, once her giggles had subsided.

Reggie blushed, but he was nodding, grinning and biting his lip, “On one condition. Luke, you have to do Alex’s dare.”

“Oh hell yes,” Luke wiggled around until he was on top of Reggie, one arm braced in the wet grass above his head. He leaned his head down, letting his lips brush lightly against Reggie’s mouth, once, twice, three teasing times, before Reggie groaned, frustrated.

“Don’t be a tease, Luke,” Julie murmured in his ear, “Reggie’s probably getting cold out here in this skirt. The sooner you kiss him, the sooner we can take him home and warm him up.”

Luke shuddered and couldn’t hold back another second, finally pressing their mouths together in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. It was uncoordinated and messy and their teeth clacked together awkwardly, but what it lacked in skill they both made up for in enthusiasm. Reggie tasted like the coke he’d been mixing all his drinks with all night, and Luke couldn’t get enough, practically sucking on his tongue to chase down any lingering sweetness. It wasn’t at all like Luke had imagined their first kiss, but it was better because it was real and it was Reggie and Luke had everything he’d ever wanted in arm’s reach.

(Later that night — so late it was actually morning — Luke’s phone lit up with a text from Alex that said _u r welcome for the new bf, i totally won btw._ Luke opened snapchat and carefully took a selfie of himself holding up his middle finger, with both Julie and Reggie’s dark heads asleep on his bare chest in the background. He sent it to Alex and then tossed his phone off the side of the bed, cuddling down into the two warm bodies on either side of him and letting himself drift back to sleep, feeling like he was the real winner here, no matter what Alex said.)


	7. Alex/Willie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Ok wow I really love the way you write Willie and Alex. If you don’t mind them again can I have #15 kiss on the back for Willex
> 
> Chapter specific content warnings: religion, religious trauma, homophobia, bad parenting

The alarm went off, but Willie didn’t get up.

In the bed next to him, he could feel Alex stirring, slowly waking in the early morning hours. He rolled away from where he’d been curled around Willie’s back so he could reach out to snooze the alarm and Willie instantly missed his warmth.

Willie _hated_ these Sunday mornings. 

Every other Sunday morning was for sleeping in and waking up slowly with cuddles and kisses. Those Sunday mornings, they made waffles and ate them on their apartment’s tiny balcony, where they could enjoy watching the neighborhood kids play in the street. They traded maple syrup kisses and talked about everything and nothing, daydreaming about their future together.

On those Sunday mornings, Willie could almost forget that these Sundays existed.

Alex sat up, swinging his bare feet out from the covers onto the carpeted floor of their bedroom, and Willie felt the mattress dip underneath him as he continued to sit on the edge of the bed without getting up. Willie thought he might be praying, but he wasn’t sure what for exactly. Maybe the strength to endure this morning, or enough grace to suffer his parents’ snide remarks in silence.

Willie didn’t understand why exactly Alex continued to put himself through this ritual of torture every month, but Willie hadn’t grown up in a household like Alex’s, where religion was more than just an abstract concept. Alex had tried to explain it, how much the Church had shaped nearly every aspect of his childhood, had brought so much good to his life, like hope and faith and community. 

Maybe it was just because he hadn’t lived it, but all Willie could see was the devastation that same Church had wrought when his boyfriend had dared to be open about himself. How the unconditional love they had promised had turned out to have quite a few conditions, actually.

And yet, despite everything, Alex would still make the trek back out to them one Sunday every month and sit in the pew next to his parents and they would act like _he_ was the problem. Like _he_ had abandoned _them_. And then he would come home to Willie, silent and turned inward and utterly shattered once more. Willie would spend the rest of the day curled around Alex, holding him close, kissing his hair, murmuring every sweet nothing he knew, trying to fix that shattered heart. The next day he’d be back to normal and their apartment would again be filled with all the light and love and joy that they knew how to make with each other, but that next Sunday would always be looming in the back of Willie’s mind, a dark cloud building in the distance waiting to steal away his sunshine.

Alex sighed, quietly, and Willie rolled over and sat up behind him. Willie wound his arms around Alex’s waist and pressed his bare chest to Alex’s sleep-warm back, leaning his forehead against the back of Alex’s neck.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Alex said quietly.

“It’s fine,” Willie murmured, his lips brushing against Alex’s skin, “I couldn’t sleep anyways.”

“I’m sorry.”

Willie could tell that he was apologizing for more than disturbing his sleep, but they’d had that argument before and now wasn’t the time to rehash it. Alex was still going to go to church and Willie was still going to have to pick up the pieces. Maybe someday the cycle would change, but not today.

Instead, Willie placed a kiss to the space between Alex’s shoulder blades, hoping it could convey all the thoughts and feelings he didn’t have the words for right now, like _i love you_ and _i’ll be here_ and _i promise i’m not going anywhere_.

The sun was rising and Alex was going to leave soon, but he was always going to come home to Willie. 

In that, Willie would always have faith. Unconditionally.


	8. Alex/Willie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: 61 With Willie and Alex: Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp
> 
> Chapter specific content warnings: making out, light grinding, crop tops with suggestive phrases

Alex couldn’t decide if he wanted to kill Flynn or build a golden statue in her honor. 

She’d had some _thoughts_ about the boys clothing choices when she’d found out what they’d originally planned on wearing to perform at the Orpheum, before Caleb had kidnapped them and outfitted them in those sweet threads (which they’d _kept_ , bastard). Apparently, she hadn’t approved of Alex wearing a t-shirt and a jean jacket while Julie “dressed like a goddess incarnate” or something of that nature. 

(Luke and Reggie had fallen all over themselves to agree that Julie had been the most beautiful sight they’d ever seen, those _simps_.)

(He’d learned that word from Flynn and he was 85% sure he was using it right.)

Anyway, she’d taken it upon herself to cultivate a new wardrobe for the band’s performances, or at least for ones at bigger venues. 

What he hadn’t realized was that she’d taken Willie on these little shopping adventures with her and now he was wearing _that_.

It was just — ok. So. The thing was, Willie in a crop top was already the most perfect image that had ever graced Alex’s eyes, right? He would never, ever get over the glimpses of gorgeous skin they offered, but paired with low-rise jeans that showed off the slope of his hip bones? Alex almost swallowed his whole tongue.

But then. He actually looked at the shirt itself and. Well. 

What exactly was he supposed to do when his boyfriend showed up to one of his band’s shows wearing a black crop top that read _Drummers Hit It Harder_ in sparkly pink letters?

Apparently what Alex decided to do was _lose his mind_ , grabbing Willie by the upper arms and shoving him up against the wall in the small backstage area.

“Hey, hot dog—” The frankly ridiculous nickname had barely left Willie’s lips before Alex was kissing him, prying his lips open with his tongue and practically devouring his mouth. Alex couldn’t get close enough, pressing his body as close he could get, slipping his thigh between Willie’s and swallowing the grunting noise that he made in response. He ran his hands from Willie’s shoulders over the front of the shirt in question, feeling the rough lettering under his fingers and groaning when he thought about what it said. 

Alex’s hands traveled down further until the shirt ran out and he was met with the warm, quivering skin of Willie’s abs. He trailed his fingers over his sides and slipped them around his back, pressing into the small of his back and pulling him even closer, higher on Alex’s thigh.

Willie gasped and pulled back, leaning his head back against the wall and breathing heavily. 

“So, I take it you like my new shirt?” Willie grinned, biting his lip and Alex just stared because he wanted to bite that lip.

“I can’t believe you wore that to our show. I can’t believe I have to go out there and focus on playing when you’re gonna be in the crowd wearing _that shirt_ ,” Alex groaned.

“Had to stake my claim,” Willie said softly, far too softly for how much Alex wanted to wreck him right now. “Can’t let any of these other pretty boys think you’re available.”

Alex kissed him, slow and sweet. “You’re the only guy I want.”

Willie’s smile was like a ray of sunshine, lighting up the darkness of backstage. 

“You should get going — you have a show to play, and I don’t want to face Julie’s wrath if I make you late. Look for me in the crowd?”

“I won’t be able to see anyone else,” Alex dropped one last kiss on his lips before moving back to that Willie could slip away towards the front of the house. Alex watched him go wistfully, unable to tear his eyes away from the strip of skin revealed by his shirt.

Okay, a golden statue it was then. He’s sure Flynn would appreciate it.


	9. Alex/Willie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: No 44: tender kiss Willie/Alex
> 
> Chapter specific content warnings: extremely small mention of blood

Willie had learned to ride a skateboard before he’d learned to ride a bike. His mom used to joke that he’d come out of the womb with wheels strapped to his feet, because he so rarely was found without his board. Even when she was pissed at him for skipping school to be at the skatepark, she let him keep his wheels because she knew that it wasn’t just a hobby for him or something he liked — no, it was part of him. Intrinsic to his soul.

Heck, now that he was a grown adult (as grown as a nineteen-year-old could be), it was even his _job_. 

Which was of course why it took one crooked smile and a dorky wave from the cute blonde guy who worked at the record store across the street for him to promptly lose his balance, fall off his board, and faceplant into the sidewalk. 

Smooth, Willie, real smooth.

The smile had dropped off the cute guy’s face and he was now looking shocked and worried as he practically ran across the street right towards where Willie was still laying on the ground. 

As he approached, Willie could hear him say “Oh my gosh, are you alright? That looked like it hurt!”

As Willie sat up, he assessed the damage. His palms stung where he’d scraped them trying to catch himself, but nothing felt broken, so it was mostly just his pride that he’d bruised. At least he’d been wearing his helmet and wasn’t going to be concussed in front of a cute guy _again_.

“Eh, just some cuts on my hands, I’ve had a lot worse,” Willie said, holding up his palms to show off the bloody scratches.

But then, the cute guy was kneeling down on to the sidewalk in front of him, reaching out to take Willie’s upturned hands in his palms, and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of Willie’s lungs.

“They don’t look too dirty, no big rocks stuck in them or anything, just a little blood,” The cute guy’s hands were surprisingly calloused, but gentle as he examined the scrapes, turning his wrists this way and that to look at the injury from every angle. Then he reached into the fanny pack he was wearing strapped across his chest and pulled out a box of rainbow tie-dye band-aids.

“My best friends are always getting themselves injured, so I started carrying these around,” he said, somewhat sheepishly. 

“I, uh, really like them,” Willie smiled, “What else do you keep in your magic fanny pack?”

“An epipen and an extra inhaler for my friend. It’s kind of turned into a mini first aid kit, I guess.”

“Never hurts to be prepared for anything, like when some dork falls off his skateboard right in front of you, for example.”

That got a real laugh out the cute guy and Willie wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life. 

“Here give me your hands back,” he said and Willie eagerly shoved his hands back into the cute guy’s chest. He unwrapped two band-aids and gently placed them across the worst of the scrapes on Willie’s palms, smoothing his thumbs over the ends of them to press the adhesive into his skin.

And then he bent his head down and pressed his lips to the center of the rainbow tie-dye swirl in the most tender kiss Willie had ever experienced in his life. 

If he couldn’t hear the blood rushing in his ears, Willie might’ve thought his heart had stopped beating in his chest. Maybe he did hit his head and now he was hallucinating? 

Except then the cute guy whipped his head back up and his face was rapidly turning bright red as he stammered over his words, “Oh my gosh, that was weird, I just made things weird, didn’t I? Wow, uh I’m sorry, I can just, you know, leave now and go die of mortification somewhere quietly—”

“Wait, hold on, no don’t go anywhere,” Willie nearly shouted as the cute guy leaned back. He reached out and snagged the bottom of his “Rick’s Record Store” polo shirt, just to keep him in one place.

“Thank you, for the band-aid and the, uh, kiss too. I mean, I thought it was nice?” Willie shrugged and he could feel his own face turning red too.

“You’re welcome, I guess?” The cute guy looked up at him through his bangs and even though he was still blushing, his lips had quirked up into a small smile again.

“My name is Willie,” he awkwardly dropped his grip on the cute guy’s polo shirt to stick his hand out.

“I’m Alex,” he said, grasping Willie’s outstretched hand in his own. 

“So, Alex,” Willie said, enjoying the way his name sounded in his mouth, “could I interest you in a milkshake? And maybe we can discuss the possibility of more kissing?”

Alex blushed to the tips of his ears but didn’t drop Willie’s hand, which felt like a victory. 

“Only if there’s fewer injuries this time.”

Willie threw his head back and laughed. “I make no promises.”


	10. Alex/Willie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [annabelle36](https://annabelle36.tumblr.com/) asked: Number 65 One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other. Thank you xx Willie/Alex
> 
> Chapter specific content warnings: brief mention of being followed/cornered

“I need your help.” Alex sounded frantic when he suddenly appeared in front of Willie.

Willie had been by the bar after Julie and the Phantoms had finished their set, waiting for the band to come join him like they usually did. Alex always looked so good after a show, hair sweaty and falling into his face, flushed with the giddiness that came with a successful performance.

He didn’t usually look so frazzled, glancing frequently over his shoulder.

“What? What’s wrong?” Willie straightened up and grabbed Alex’s upper arms to look him up and down searching for an injury or spurting blood or something.

“He’s back,” Alex said, eyes still darting nervously towards the crowd.

“Who’s back?”

“Ugh, _Tobias_ ,” Alex groaned and Willie still didn’t know who he was talking about but he was ready to punch this guy in the face for making Alex sound like that. “I left Julie, Luke, and Reggie in thedressing room because they wouldn’t stop being gross with each other and he cornered me. He’s been trying to get me to go out with him since our show six weeks ago and now I think he’s following me.”

No wonder Willie didn’t know this guy; six weeks ago he’d been stuck at home with the flu and had missed that show. Alex had come by after the show and that had done more to make him feel better than any medicine he’d been given.

Flynn kept saying that he should just tell Alex that he likes him and Carrie kept calling him a coward, but every time he thought about it, Willie’s stomach filled with butterflies on meth and he wanted to throw up. So instead he just spent all of his spare time with Alex, watching Alex, or thinking about Alex. 

Totally rational.

“Okay, what do you want me to do? I could punch him?” Willie offered.

“What? No!” Alex yelped. “He’s like six foot five, you’d get your ass kicked. If I needed someone to win a fight, I’d’ve gone to Carrie.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Willie shrugged.

“No, I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so that when he comes over here he can see that I’m not available and he will leave me alone.” 

“You want me to _what_?” Willie’s voice squeaked on that last word, not that he’d ever admit it.

“Please?” Alex begged, “It’ll just be for like five minutes. I promise.”

He couldn’t decide if this was a dream come true or a living nightmare. Get the smallest taste of what it would feel like to have Alex be his, but then have to give it up and pretend like he could go back to normal. 

But he couldn’t refuse Alex anything when he was looking at him with those gorgeous, pleading eyes.

“Yeah, of course, hot dog. Anything to help a friend.” Willie forced a grin on to his face and hoped that it didn’t look as obviously fake as it felt. 

“Oh thank god, you’re the best ever,” Alex said, wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a sudden hug. Willie wasn’t one to turn down a hug from his crush, so he twined his arms around Alex’s waist and sank into his warmth. Alex gave the _best_ hugs.

Alex’s whole body went suddenly rigid against him and he whispered, “Shit, he saw me and he’s coming this way. Uh, do something, I dunno, boyfriend-y!” 

And, just — what was Willie _supposed_ to do with that, huh? Those were the vaguest instructions he’d ever been given and Willie did not always perform well under pressure and Alex was already in his arms, with his face _right there_ , so Willie just. Kissed him.

As one does.

The kiss wasn’t anything spectacular — just a quick press of Willie’s chapped lips against Alex’s closed mouth. 

But actually, it was the _most_ spectacular thing that had ever happened to Willie. Alex’s lips were so soft and warm against his own and he spent the few brief seconds of the kiss memorizing every aspect of the way they felt. If this was his only chance to kiss Alex, he wanted to be able to pull a crystal clear recollection of it from his memory every day for the rest of his life. 

His eyes were open, so he could see the exact moment that Alex clued in to what was happening, his eyes widening in shock. 

Willie pulled back and looked down at his hands. He couldn’t stop himself from fidgeting nervously with the sleeves of his shirt and biting at his lip. 

Alex just kept staring at him. 

Oh no, did he just ruin one of the best friendships of his life? He was never going to be able to be in the same room as Alex ever again, let alone be able to look him in the eye or get another hug from him. Willie could feel the rising panic in his gut as the embarrassment started to set in. He was going to have to go into hiding, like change his name and dye his hair and start wearing glasses, just to escape the sheer mortification he was going to feel every time he saw Alex from now on.

“Um, I—” Willie started to stutter out an apology but his words were abruptly cut off.

By Alex’s lips. 

Alex’s lips on his lips. 

Alex was kissing him.

_Oh_.

Willie had to admit, when Alex decided to do something, he really committed to it. This kiss was nothing like what Willie had just done — no, Alex had his hands on either side of Willie’s face, leaning his head back to practically _devour_ him. He crowded Willie up against the bar, his tongue slipping into Willie’s all-too-eager mouth, twisting around Willie’s tongue, curling and licking against the backs of his teeth. He clutched at the front of Alex’s sweaty shirt, feeling desperate and needy, just hanging on for dear life as Alex took him apart embarrassingly easy. 

How was Alex so good at this? Where did he learn to kiss like this?

Did Willie really care as long as he didn't stop?

He didn’t know how long they kissed — time meant nothing to Willie now. The only things he cared about were the tiny sounds that Alex made when he moved his tongue in a certain way and the zings of pleasure he got when Alex threaded his hands into Willie’s hair and tugged lightly on the strands. 

He would’ve been happy to stay in that embrace forever, but he was suddenly jostled by a stranger at his back and he had to pull away to stay upright.

Maybe a busy bar was not the best place to decide to make out with your best-friend-slash-crush-slash-maybe-something-else-now? 

Hopefully they were still friends. _Please_ let them still be friends.

Willie realized was still holding on to the front of Alex’s shirt, so he unclenched his fists and patted at the wrinkles he’d left behind.

“Uh, so, that was…”

“I’m sorry!” Alex blurted, interrupting him. 

“What?”

“I’m just — I didn’t mean to like attack you, with my mouth? Oh god, you probably hate me now, I’m so sorry, I’ve just been like in love with you for so long now and the band gives me so much shit about it, but I told them something like this would happen and now I’ve _ruined_ everything—”

Willie slapped a hand over Alex’s mouth to stop the flow of anxious words before he could work himself even further into an anxiety spiral.

“ _Breathe_ , Alex. It’s okay, you haven’t ruined anything, but if you hyperventilate and pass out, you’ll definitely hit your head on the bar and give yourself a concussion and then we’ll have to spend our first date in the emergency room.”

Alex abrupt stilled under Willie’s hand.

“Date?” He asked, his words muffled.

“Uhhhh, yeah?” Willie suddenly felt more awkward than usual. “If you want to, I mean, I think it would be rad, because you said you were in love with me and I’m pretty much in love with you, too? So I thought we could maybe go on a date?”

“Oh,” Alex said quietly, but Willie could feel the edges of his mouth curling up into a smile under his hand. The tension in Alex’s shoulders visibly relaxed as he reached up and pulled Willie’s hand off of his mouth, instead interlacing their fingers together.

“Yeah, I’d really like to go on a date with you, Willie,” Alex said, shy smile so different from the confident kisser that had shoved him against the bar not ten minutes ago. Willie couldn’t wait to discover all the different sides of Alex.

“You sure? We could wait for that Tobias guy?”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me again.”

Willie laughed but did as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the tags as I add more fills! Come say hi on [my tumblr](https://where-you-go.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
